


Frozen

by luiny



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fade Dreams, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny
Summary: She dreads ever going to sleep.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> “Can Only Move the Eyes” fill for [@badthingshappenbingo](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com)

She dreads ever going to sleep.

It is not that she fears the Fade, which is understandable given what lurks in the realm - it is just that there are times where she gets waking dreams.

Held down by shadows, unable to move anything but her eyes, the mage sees both everything and nothing at all.

The first time it happened, she had thought that it was nothing but a terrible dream. A nightmare conjured by a demon in the Fade. It wasn’t until a few weeks later when it happened again that she realized that this wasn’t a trick, not really. This was real. As real as a waking dream can be.

There are nights when she opens her eyes and finds the shadows of a demon at the foot of her bed, watching her sleep. It seems to mock her as she lay in her bed, unmoving. Helpless.

Sometimes it would lay beside her, wrapping those clawed hands around her waist and pulling her close.

“Not yet. You’re not ready yet,” it would whisper, “but you will be soon enough.”

It terrifies her. She knows it feeds off her fear, but there's nothing she can do.

Tonight is no different.

She tries to move, she tries to speak, to scream. Her eyes are the only thing that can move and it is not enough. It was never enough. Her voice doesn’t work and her body will not respond.

"You are ready," says the shadow at the foot of her bed. It was smiling.

It is the last thing she ever sees.


End file.
